


Blooming Bonds

by NinjaSoulreaper27



Series: More Profound Bond Series [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Castiel (Supernatural)'s Birthday, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Lifeguard Castiel (Supernatural), Lifeguard Dean Winchester, M/M, Summer Vacation, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 04:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19881457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaSoulreaper27/pseuds/NinjaSoulreaper27
Summary: This is a one shot that takes place directly after Unexpected Bonds and is a lead up to the second part of the series (coming 8/3/2019)In this one the boys get themselves ready for the big move at the end of the summer. They'll be leaving Kansas and headed off to California for college. Between work, spending time with family and friends Dean also makes sure Cas has the best birthday possible.





	Blooming Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for picking this story. This is part of a series, I think it would be easy to understand without reading the main one but I do recommend reading it if you want to learn more about these two. 
> 
> I apologize in advance for any grammar and spelling errors I don't currently have a beta reader, I do try and edit when I can in between projects.

Dean walked out of the locker rooms and towards the pool. He grinned as he stared out. Damn was he one lucky bastard. 

Cas could swear he felt someone looking at him as he stared across the pool making sure none of the kids were.doing anything dangerous. He turned towards where he was sure the heated stare was coming from. He chuckled the second his eyes met Dean's. 

"Keep staring like that Winchester and you're gonna burn a hole through me."

"Can't have that now can we?" Dean sauntered over leaning against the lifeguards seat. 

"Here to relieve me of duty?"

"Sure we'll go with that." Dean winked as Cas rolled his eyes. What? Dean kept the kiddos safe and got to watch his sexy boyfriend swim in the water. Win win. 

Cas climbed down from his perch. He took a moment to appreciate Dean in his 'uniform'. Dean had taken on helping Bobby at the shop this summer before they left for school but he'd also taken a part time job with Cas here at the pool life-guarding. 

Dean wasn't the only one with a second job. Cas was still helping his uncle doing fact checks for his newest book in the Supernatural series. He'd been fending Dean off since he started. 

Dean watched as Cas stretched from sitting up in his seat for so long. He was always left in awe of Cas, not just in looks though. He had no idea that perfect matches were a thing until he met Cas. 

"I know you're dying to get into the water, go on." Dean gently nudged Cas towards the pool. 

"Okay but after work we're going to dinner right?"

"Date night is still on schedule."

"Perfect." Cas didn't wait for more as he got into the pool. 

Dean got up into the lifeguard seat and watched as the kids swarmed over to Cas. He'd unofficially become a bit of a teacher to them. The parents always apologized but Cas neverminded. He'd taken to teaching them like a duck to water. 

The more Dean watched him the more he wondered if teaching is something Cas would want to do in the future. He seemed like a natural. 

Cas glanced back at Dean only to see his boyfriend watching him teach the kids how to tread water. 

"Mr.Cas my sister says Mr.Dean stares at you with heart eyes." One little girl said as she frowned in concentration. Cas was quite impressed by how quickly she'd learned to tread. 

"Really now." He found it best sometimes to not give kids direct answers. 

"Yeah, she says it's because you two like each other." 

"That's silly they're both boys. They can't like each other." One little boy said only to suddenly sink as he lost concentration. Cas quickly pulled him up before he swallowed any water.

"It's not silly." The little girl stuck her tongue out.

"Yeah it is." The boy pouted. He turned to Cas, "Right Mr.Cas?" 

"Actually Me and Dean like each other very much. Mr.Dean is actually my boyfriend."

The kids gasped. "Really?" Cas nodded. 

Dean wondered what they were all talking about. All he could see was them gasping and soaking in whatever Cas was saying.

"He can be your boyfriend?" The boy asked.

"Yes."

"Oh," the boy looked down at the water and frowned. After a moment he looked back up at Cas. "I guess it's not silly….sorry."

"It's okay. You didn't know."

"But now he does and he won't think it's silly anymore." The previous little girl stated matter of factly. 

"Yeah," the boy grinned and went back to trying to tread water. 

Cas couldn't help but smile. Kids soaked in information so easily and could be so accepting. Of course there were exceptions, he grew up with those kids bullying him. Why couldn't everyone be more like these kids?

He spent more time teaching the kids until they all headed on home with their parents. Cas took to swimming laps in the empty lanes set up away from the busier part of the pool. 

Dean thought he’d become a very good multitasker recently. Keeping an eye on the pool making sure everyone was following the rules and no one was doing something dangerous. Not to mention being able to sneak glances at Cas as he swam laps. 

It was hard to believe after this summer they’d be heading out to California for college. They wouldn’t be out there completely on their own Michael and Gad would be a few hours away. They had discussed which car they would be taking since they wouldn’t be able to take both of theirs. Cas was quick to tell Dean they should take baby. Cas loved his car but he knew what the impala meant to Dean. His mom had mentioned maybe waiting on taking the car but the boys liked to take drives when they could and liked having the option to drive places when they wanted to. 

Dean felt like Cas was the one compromising and adjusting for him but when he brought it up to him Cas didn’t feel that way. Dean loved him and didn’t want Cas to ever feel like Dean was taking advantage of him or that his wants and needs weren’t as important as Deans. As if sensing Dean’s thoughts Cas turned towards him with a smile as he brushed his hair back. 

Dean raised a hand and smiled back. Cas wondered what was on his mind. He knew Dean could get lost in negative thoughts just as easily as he could. Only Dean was much better at deflecting than he would ever be. Cas felt like he’d gotten a lot better at reading him though. Catching the small nuances that gave away Dean’s real feelings. They were subtle but they were there. Though there were times when his boyfriend made it quite clear at how he was feeling. 

Cas looked around looked like it was closing time everyone else was making their way out. He swam over to the edge of the pool closest to Dean so he could climb out. Maybe he made a bit of a show of it just for Dean, he liked to spoil him too sometimes. 

Dean stood at the edge of the pool taking in the sight of Cas pulling himself out of the water. He knew for a fact Cas was being a little extra about it just for him. The show of his muscles, that look in his eyes and the slow way he got out. Yeah that was all for Dean. 

“You’re killing me Angel.” Dean unfolded the towel that was in his arms. He reached up and dried off Cas’s hair. 

“But you like it.” Cas stuck out his tongue. Unable to deny the temptation Dean leaned in and captured Cas’s lips with his own. “Mmm,” Cas sunk into the kiss and leaned against Dean the moment he felt his hands on him. 

There was suddenly the sound of someone clearing their throat near them. They both pulled away to see the head lifeguard standing there.

“So I am headed out...you two make sure you lock up, kay?” He crossed his arms. 

“No problem.” Dena gave his signature charming smile, it didn’t work. 

  
“Good, and no messing around in the pool.” He gave them both a pointed look before turning and leaving. He knew Cas liked to swim laps after close so he just let them lock up now. He did remind them after every shift he reminded them to not mess around in the pool. Surprisingly they did follow that rule. They didn’t mess around in the pool. 

Less than an hour later Dean had Cas up against the shower wall with two fingers knuckle deep in him. 

They didn’t mess around in the pool, they messed around in the shower afterwards. 

“Dean,” Cas leaned down pressing himself more firmly against Dean’s fingers. His fingers tried to grasp at the wall but slid against the wet tile. 

“Almost there angel,” Dean slid in a third finger stretching him wider. He could feel Cas trembling against him. He tried not to draw it out too much longer, they were both aching. Dean wrapped his free arm around Cas’s waist to help keep him up once he was sure he was ready for him. He took himself in hand and lined himself up so he could press in slowly. 

Since prom Dean had bottomed for a Cas on quite a few occasions. They’ve found out that overall Cas liked being on bottom more often but they didn’t mind switching things when the other wanted to. Dean himself liked topping but did like to bottom for Cas sometimes. He never would have imagined taking it in the ass would feel as good as it did but damn did Cas make it feel good.

Dean had to brace himself against the wall, his hands over Cas’s as he slid into him hard and fast. He could hear Cas moaning and gasping under him. 

“Fuck babe, I don’t think I am gonna last long.” Dean nipped at Cas’s neck. Cas leaned his head giving him better access. 

Cas loved feeling Dean’s hands and mouth on him when they had sex. Actually he loved all that whenever he could get the chance. When they were watching tv or laying in bed. Working on homework or driving. Anytime that he could have Dean close he wanted him close and Dean always did so without him even asking. 

“Le….turn around.” Cas groaned out. 

“What?” 

“Let me, turn around,” His groan deepened as Dean grazed him at just the right angle. 

Dean obliged and pulled out allowing Cas to turn around and leaned back against the wall. Dean moved closer and helped Cas wrap a leg around his hip. He quickly sank back into him and buried himself down to the hilt. 

“Mmm, yes.” Cas spoke next to his ear. His hands ran over his shoulders then down his chest. Dean widened his stance as he quickened his thrusts. Cas’s hands never stopped roaming over his body. They moved back around to his shoulder blades then down to his lower back. Dean was starting to pick up on where this was going. 

Cas began rolling his hips following Dean’s lead. He clung closer to Dean as he reached down lower. One hand dug into Dean’s back as the other followed the perfect curve of his ass. He dug his blunt nails into taunt muscle under his hand before moving his fingers towards Dean’s entrance. He pressed his middle finger against the tight muscles, he felt Dean tremble at the touch. As Dean thrust into him harder he pressed more firmly against Dean’s entrance before he finally pushed into him. He heard Dean groan in relief as his finger sank in deeper. 

“Like that?” Cas nipped his ear. 

“Yeah,” Dean pressed his nose against Cas’s neck, his arms wrapped tightly around him. This was still something new to them, Cas had asked him if he wanted to try and see if Dean liked being fingered as he fucked Cas. At first Dean thought it’d be weird but he quickly found out he enjoyed it. Not all the time but occasionally he did. Cas was pretty good about picking up when would be a good time and when wouldn’t. They were still learning though. They were both pretty comfortable with each other about being vocal with what they liked and didn’t like. Though there were times when they kept things in. Mostly it was about mustering up the courage when they wanted to try something out. Dean was currently finding him fantasizing about being filled with something larger when Cas did this to him.

Now Dean was not going to add a third person, sharing wasn’t his thing and he didn’t think it ever would be. Based off his talks with Cas he felt the same. His mind didn’t go there when he thought about being fucked as he did the same to Cas. No he was thinking more along the lines of sex toy. Not exactly something he’d ever bought before and neither had Cas. They didn’t need to try that out any time soon so until he mustered up the courage to bring it up, he was more than happy doing things like this. 

“Dean, close.” Cas whimpered as Dean slammed into him at just the right angle. 

“Good,” Dean focused in on getting Cas off. No more dragging it out. He drove himself deep and hard into him. He dug his fingers into him, pulling him close. His mouth leaving a few marks on Cas’s shoulder. He was gonna get an earful later about that. 

“Cumming,” Cas grunted out. His own fingers never stopped thrusting into Dean, stretching and reaching into him. 

“Me too,” Dean moved away from Cas shoulder and dove in for a kiss. He kissed him hard, not even breaking away as they came. Cas’s body shook in his arms but even he didn’t move away. It wasn’t until they were desperate for their next breath that they finally pulled away from each other. 

“Wow,” Cas smiled as he reached up and rubbed his thumb against Dean’s cheek. “Am I gonna get this kind of treatment every time I put on a show when I get out of the pool?”

“Guess you’re gonna have to try it next time to find out.” Dean teased as he pulled out. 

“Hmmm I just might.” Cas stepped away from the wall and leaned against Dean, his legs felt a little like jelly at the moment. “Let’s get cleaned up.” He kissed him softly before reaching for the body wash. 

  
  


\------

“Dean, stop worrying.” Mr. Winchester had to hold back a chuckle as he oldest moved around the house like a chicken without a head. 

“But what if he doesn’t like it?” He dropped down onto the couch next to her. “What if he thinks it’s too much? What if it’s too much like what he did for me?” 

She patted his cheek and shook her head. 

“Dean he’s not going to think it’s too much. Did you forget all the other stuff you’ve done for him?” 

“You’re right.” He sighed and slumped lower. “It’s just a lot of this is firsts for me. I never really dated anyone long enough to celebrate their birthday.” Lisa came the closest but she told him exactly what she wanted for her birthday. He didn’t need to think about what to do. 

Technically Cas didn’t ask for anything. He’d mentioned being happy just having dinner with him and their families. Dean however wanted there to be something with just them. So he set up his own birthday picnic. Only instead of dinner it was lunch. Like Cas he had his mom help him get some of the food together. He’d had Gabe help him put some desserts together. Not the easiest thing but it had been fun. 

He ran his hands over his face with a small groan. He just wanted it to be perfect. 

“We still going to dinner tonight?” Dean’s father walked in. John still hadn’t fully moved back in but things were going much better. Not to mention he and his mother had started couples therapy recently. 

“Yeah, Me and Cas are just going to spend time together before hand.” Dean scratched at his jaw. He saw his father’s eye move to look at the ring on his finger. 

John hadn’t asked but he knew what the ring was and he’d seen Castiel wearing a matching one. He was sure Dean thought he minded but he didn’t. Not like he used to. If anything he was a little worried that things might be moving a little too fast. He could be happy about the fact that they were only promise rings and not engagement rings. It was still a little odd seeing his son dating another guy but it didn’t bother him. He didn’t dislike Castiel. The more he got to know him the more he actually liked the kid. He never told Castiel but he was pretty sure the boy could tell he didn’t dislike him. 

“Well what time were you two supposed to meet up it’s already eleven forty. “ 

“What?” Dean stood up. He was supposed to meet Cas at noon. “Crap.” 

Mary reached out and grabbed his arm. 

“Everything is ready to go, you just have to grab the food. The rest is in your car. I had Sammy load it up for you.” 

Dean sighed in relief. “Thanks Ma,” He leaned down and kissed her cheek. 

“He’s actually ready to go.” Sammy walked in from outside. “I loaded up the rest into the car.” 

“Thanks Sammy.” 

Sam just smiled, “Just don’t be late for dinner.” 

“I won’t.” 

Dean said bye to his family and hopped into the Impala. He checked his phone and had a confirmation from Benny telling him everything was good to go. He hadn’t done anything overly fancy. At least he didn’t think so. The guys had told him they were actually surprised that he didn’t go over the top this time. They had to reassure him it wasn’t a bad thing. 

Dean pulled up to Cas’s house not too long later. He got out and have himself a once over. Dark jeans, nice boots, denim over shirt opened to show a white undershirt. He felt good, not too casual not overly nice. He rolled his shoulders back and made his way up to Cas’s front door. 

“Hey Dean,” Anna pulled the door open before he could knock. 

“How did you know I was here?” She gave him a look, “Right, the impala.” He sometimes forgot how loud she could be. 

“He’s almost ready.” Anna grinned before whispering. “He’s been arguing with Gabe about what he should wear. Dad had to go in and mediate.” 

Dean chuckled at the image. 

Upstairs Cas was pulling on his shirt. “Dean’s here and I am barely getting dressed.” He sighed. He looked down, was he too dressed down? He had no idea what Dean had planned for him. 

“You look fine Castiel stop worrying.” Bart shook his head and gently pushed Cas towards the door. 

“But,” Cas looked over at him. 

“You’ll be fine. Stop keeping your boy waiting already.” 

He nodded and made his way downstairs. Of course Dean was waiting there looking amazing as usual. He smiled, so he wasn’t under dressed. The smile on Dean’s face when he’d look at him always made him feel special. Made him feel loved and sent butterflies through his stomach. 

Dean’s mouth went dry as Cas came down the stairs. Even in a casual outfit Cas looked phenomenal. He didn’t think it was possible for him to look bad. He wore a dark green short sleeved Henley that wrapped around his arms highlighting his biceps and shoulders. With all the swimming he’d been doing recently his muscles had become more defined, especially his arms and thighs. The shirt pulled just enough across the chest to show some of that muscle. Towards his waist the fabric bunched as it followed down his waist to his pants that hugged his hips and thighs. 

Dean had to keep himself from staring too much Cas’s family was there too. He didn’t need to embarrass himself in front of them. He was trying to forget the night he got drunk and came home with Cas only to get sick and have Mr.Novak walk in on him throwing up in the bathroom. He didn’t ask Dean any questions as he and Cas helped him clean up. Needless to say Dean hadn’t done much drinking since then. Mr.Novak didn’t look at him differently but Dean still felt really embarrassed about it. 

“Ready?” Dean asked as Cas made it down to the bottom of the stairs. 

“Yes,” Cas gave goodbyes to everyone before heading outside with Dean. Dean opened the door to the impala but paused Cas before he got in. 

“Happy Birthday,” Dean leaned in for a kiss. It was short but sweet. 

“You told me this morning,” Cas smiled. 

“Yeah but that was through text. Now I get to tell you face to face.” 

Cas reached up and squeezed his cheeks between his hands. “Such a sweet boyfriend.” 

“Don’t tell anyone though.” Dean winked. He waited for Cas to get in before going over to get into the driver's seat. 

Dean knew he didn’t need to tell Cas where there were going after a bit of driving. Cas knew exactly where they were headed. He caught Cas sitting up straighter as they neared their favorite spot. 

“Dean,” Cas sighed out his name as the opened field came into view. 

Dean had asked the guys to set up the pop up canopy for him. He had a couple at home and chose the nicer one of them. The guys had gone the extra mile and even laid out the picnic blankets. They must have left not too long ago since they also left their presents for Cas on the picnic blanket. 

“I knew it’d be a little warm today so i wanted to keep us out of direct sunlight.” Dean went around to open the trunk and pull out the cooler he had with food and drinks. Cas came over and grabbed the bag that had utensils and other items. Dean tried to take it from him but Cas hurried away from him. 

“It’s perfect.” Cas set the bag down and sat down. “This is really perfect Dean. Thank you.” He smiled up at Dean. Simple and sweet, Dean’s gestures were always so thoughtful. Whether large or small he always thought of what Cas would like. 

Dean set the cooler down then took a seat next to Cas. “I am glad to hear it. Looks like the guys left their gifts here for you.” They could have given them to him tonight. They’d also been invited to dinner. 

“They didn’t have to.” Cas looked over the bags. They’d all left one for him. Last year he spent his birthday with Anna and Gabe, no friends, work all the time father, and getting ready to transfer schools. This year. Well it was the complete opposite, minus the getting ready to change schools. He had friends, amazing accepting friends. Anna and Gabe would be there but so would his father. Not to mention Dean and his family. This year his birthday was filled with so much happiness, positivity and hope for the future. He crossed his legs and pulled a bag close to him. “Can I open them now?” 

Dean chuckled, “Of course you can, they’re your presents and it’s your birthday.” He leaned over and kissed Cas’s cheek. He knew Cas would sometimes be left in awe of how things had changed. He knew it was a huge change from where things were only a year ago. Slowly he and everyone around Cas were making those bad memories fade into the past. 

Cas nodded and opened up Cole’s gift first. He got a range of gifts from everyone. He got games and gift cards. He’d gotten a few things from Michael. Gad had gotten him a book he’d been looking for. He smiled at everything in front of him. They were all well thought out gifts from friends who knew him well. He neatly packed them back up into Michael’s larger bag and turned to Dean. 

“Best birthday ever and it’s just starting.” 

“I am happy to hear it.” Dean had watched him open each gift. He could see how each one meant so much to Cas. He had started getting the food unpacked for them as Cas opened gifts but kept catching himself just staring at him. “Hungry?” 

“Yes, very.” Cas set the bags aside and turned fully towards Dean. He knew what he was hoping for and based off the smell he was getting exactly what he wanted. 

“I made burgers.” 

“I was hoping you’d say that.” Cas licked his lips. Dean laughed as he began plating the food for him. Of course he made a small salad for Cas, they also had homemade fries and other sides. He handed the plate over before plating his own. 

Cas wasted zero time biting into his burger. The sounds he made were borderline obscene and Dean was so happy no one else was around to hear. Those sounds were for his ears alone. 

“Good?” Dean bit into his own burger.

“Oh my gosh yes,” Cas closed his eyes as he savored the next bite. “You could make this for me everyday for the rest of forever and I'd be happy. Burgers make me happy and your burgers are the best.” 

“Damn I think that’s the sexiest things you’ve ever said to me.” 

“I thought ‘Pie is ready’ was the sexiest thing I ever said to you?” Cas grinned. 

“Okay I lied that is the sexiest thing. The burger thing is the second sexiest thing you’ve ever said to me.” 

That pulled a whole hearted laugh from Cas. The kind that pulled a gummy smile from him and crinkled the corner of his eye’s. God he was the best, how could one person be both handsome and adorable at the same time? 

Dean made sure he was there ready to get Cas whatever he wanted or needed. Cas kept telling him he was okay but Dean ever the attentive one made sure he wasn’t left wanting for a second. 

“Ugh I am so full.” Cas laid back onto the blanket. “You’re gonna make me fat.” He looked over at Dean to see him smiling affectionately. 

“I’d still love you.”    
  


“Hmmm, you sure about that?” 

“I am pretty sure.” Dean leaned down, “I don’t just like you for your hot bod you know.” he teased. 

“I know.” Cas pulled him down so he could kiss him. There had been a silent agreement about no sex out here in the middle of the day. Sure they’d been fine up until now but they’d rather not risk it. Night time always felt less risky. 

Kissing though, kissing was just fine. Cas pulled Dean so he was leaning over him. Dean shifted so that he could move between Cas’s legs so he could move in closer. Cas wrapped his legs around Dean the second he was in place. Dean chuckled against his lips. He reached over so he could run his hand over Cas’s outer thigh. These pants were probably his favorite now. They hugged Cas just how he liked not to mention Dean could feel his toned muscles flexing as he squeezed around his hips. 

Cas had been feeling up Dean as well. His hands moving from wrist to elbow then slowly moving their way up to his shoulders. Cas had a thing about Dean’s arms. Dean had never had a hickey on his upper arm before but Cas was notorious for them. 

“I love your arms.” Cas gave his arm a squeeze. 

“Oh I know you do and so does anyone who sees my bare arms.” Dean kisses his nose, “You just with me for my arms Cas?” 

“They are very nicely toned you know?” Cas cupped the back of his neck and pulled him in for another kiss. “Not just your arms though….you have a great ass too.” He laughed at Dean’s appalled face. 

“You aren’t wrong but I am more than my arms and ass you know.” Dean huffed. 

“Oh yes, your jaw is to die for.” Cas nipped that very jaw. “Don’t get me started on those cheekbones and eyes.” 

“Real flatter aren’t you.” 

“We both know that’s you.” Cas winked, “Though I have my moments.” 

Dean playfully growled, dove forward and playfully nipped at Cas’s neck. Cas was left in a fit of laughter as he tried (not really) to get Dean off of him. 

“You know angel if I were a demon I’d eat you up.” Dean nuzzled his cheek. 

“Good thing you’re my knight in shining armor instead.” Dean nodded in agreement as he moved his lips back to Cas’s. 

Cas had to admit it was really easy to lose track of time while kissing and talking with Dean. It only felt like a short time before Dean’s phone alarm went off telling them it was time to pack up or they’d be late for dinner. They ignored it. Then the second alarm rang and they couldn’t ignore it because if they did one of their siblings would start calling. 

Dean did most of the packing up because he refused to let Cas do too much on his birthday. Cas thought it was silly but he knew sometimes it was best to let Dean be stubborn. He packed up the food and placed it in the car as Dean took down the canopy. 

Cas had thought they were going to eat at one of their houses but they were headed for the Lafitte diner. He could see cars for their friends and family. He let Dean lead the way and open up the door.  _ Don’t you dare cry.  _ I know.  _ I mean it.  _ I won’t. 

They walked into the diner and everyone yelled Happy birthday. There were balloons and decorations everywhere. Oh no.  _ Don’t you do it.  _ But.  _ Don’t.  _ Okay, it’s cool. I got this.  _ Good.  _ I’ll just cry later. 

He felt like he could hear his brain sigh in response. Don’t you judge me, this is really sweet of them and...it’s the first time I’ve had a birthday party like this.  _ I know.  _

Cas didn’t get much more time to argue with himself before he was pulled into hugs and guided over to sit down. Dean and Cas had been worried they wouldn’t be hungry but they had forgotten how long ago lunch had been so the second food was set down their stomachs growled. 

Cas couldn’t believe Mrs. Lafitte had let them have his birthday dinner here and not to mention it was open only for them. He made sure to thank her a few times. The food was amazing just as it always was. Cas found himself socializing much more than he normally did. He’d found he felt so comfortable with his circle of friends and family it was much easier to fall into conversations and not as exhausting. He would still hit points where it was too much to continue socializing but it took longer to hit that point compared to before. 

Dean had taken to enjoying the atmosphere and watching Cas having a great time. It quite a sight when Cas relaxed and just let go. That’s not to say he didn’t let go when he was around Dean because that was probably when he let himself be true to who he was the most but to see him just be himself in front of others was pretty amazing. He was bright, funny, eye catching and in his own way charismatic. Even better he didn’t even realize it. He glanced over to see Bobby, Cas’s uncle Chuck, his dad and Mr. Novak talking.

The patriarchs of the Novak and Winchester households had both come to the acceptance that their two families would be tied together whether the boys stay together or not. John still wasn’t Bart’s favorite person, honestly John doubted he’d ever leave Bart's shit list and he didn’t blame him. However, they were civil and could hold conversations. Even now all the dads were talking about work and family things. Apparently Bart had never gone fishing, even Chuck had, and now Bobby was dead set on dragging the business man out to a lake and getting him to fish. 

“Is it catch and release or catch and...keep?” Bart didn’t know much about hunting and fishing. His late wife actually knew more about that than he did. 

“We get to keep it.” Bobby laughed, “Seriously you never went fishing?” 

Bart shrugged, “Never had to occasion too or someone to drag me out to try.” 

Bobby nodded in understanding.

“Well if you let Bobby here drag you out you’ll be learning from the best.” John took a drink of his soda. He was still going strong staying away from alcohol. 

“Hmm well if I am going to learn it’d be great if it’s from the best.” Bart nodded, his look more thoughtful that the conversation required. 

Dean honestly found the whole thing amusing. His father and uncle were so different from Cas’s dad and uncle. But, here they were having a conversation and for the most part getting along. 

After food was cake and the cake was amazing. Dean smiled as he looked over it. Gabe had really outdone himself this time. It looked like a stack of books, he wondered how much youtube he watched for this one. Said Novak was glowing under all the praise. Dean had no doubt he would flourish in culinary school. 

The guys had given him all of their presents and now it was everyone else's turn. Cas couldn’t believe everyone got him something. He was really trying to hold back the emotions. He smiled as he opened each one. Every gift was thoughtful and perfect. He even received one from Mr.Winchester. It wasn’t a shared gift with Mary. It was a pen that matched his journal, it was refillable and used archival ink. He looked it over it was a well known brand too. He’d looked at some before but never bought one for himself. 

“Thank you sir,” He looked up at Mr.Winchester who nodded in return. He really loved the gift and he was sure since Mr.Winchester did journalling of his own he knew how important long lasting ink was. He smiled, he never would have guessed he’d get such a thoughtful gift from him. 

Dean was equally impressed by the gift. He hadn’t known his father had gotten Cas anything. Based off his ma’s face she didn’t know either. 

After everything was finished up and everyone headed out to their cars Dean helped Cas move his stuff from his own car to Mr.Novak’s. Dean had really wanted to stay the night with Cas but they decided not tonight. 

“I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” Cas walked him back to the Impala. “Thank you for today.” 

“It wasn’t just all me.” Dean leaned back against the car. 

“I know, but I also know you were a big part of it. “ Cas wrapped him up in a hug before kissing him on the cheek. 

“I’ll talk to you tomorrow birthday boy.” Dean give him a kiss before letting him head back to his own car. 

\------

“Dean really didn’t want to come along for this?” Mary asked looking over at Cas. 

Cas smiled at her not saying much. 

“Okay, I should know better.” She chuckled and looked at the back seat. Back to school shopping. The boys had received a list of things they’d need for their dorm rooms. Still no notice on if they’d be able to be roommates. Mary knew they were both hoping for it but she knew there was a large possibility it wouldn’t happen. 

In the back seat she also had Gabe, Anna and Sam. Gabe didn’t need as much compared to everyone else but he still wanted to tag along. Anna and Sam were getting ready for freshman year so they had lots to pick up. 

They kept dorm stuff to the basics and would pick up what they needed when they got to California. They didn’t want to travel heavy. Cas and Dean decided they wanted to road trip it there. Bart would actually meet them there once they arrived, he’d actually be flying in. When his boss found out he would be headed to California they asked him to drop by their LA office after he finished helping the boys. 

Mary was still wondering if they should go too. There was still plenty of time to decide. She had known Dean was going to want to drive since no one could ever get that boy any where near an airplane. 

Cas had a list of things he wanted to pick up while he was here and made sure to run through that before anything else. He had to remind himself that he could always pick up other things once they were there and he knew how much room he had to work with. It didn’t take him long to gather up everything he needed. Anna and Sam were off clothes shopping. Anna had dragged Gabe along with her and once Mary and Cas were done she pulled Mary along with her. 

Cas went off to go help Sam with things. The two spent forever looking at backpacks and notebooks. Then spent another forever with notebooks and books. Mary and the gang found them crouched down in front of the history section of a bookstore. Sam was able to talk her into one book while they were there. Cas had wanted to pick one up too but he was already having a hard time narrowing down what books he would take with him. 

“We can always ship you boys things if you need.” Mary mentioned as they headed off to the car so they could go eat. They were all starting to get pretty hungry at this point. 

“I don’t want to trouble anyone.” 

“Castiel, we wouldn’t offer if it’d be trouble.” She smiled at him before unlocking the SUV. He offered to drive and she happily agreed. 

They were sitting down to eat when his phone rang. It was Dean. 

“I wasn’t expecting a call.” He was happy to receive one though. 

“Sam sent me a picture of lunch and I figured it’d be a good time to see how you guys are doing. He’s trying to rub it in my face you guys are eating at one of my favorite places.” 

“Don’t worry I was going to order you something before we left. “ 

“God you’re the best.” Dean sighed happily. 

“So you keep telling me.” He must be smiling a lot because everyone had their eyes on him. 

“You guys having a good time.” 

“Very good. Would be better if you had come along too.” 

“I know but I hate shopping.”

“Don’t I know it.” Cas chuckled as he reached for his drink. 

“I am glad you guys are having a good time. I am not gonna keep you longer. Ma thinks talking on the phone at the table is rude so apologize to her for me.” He could practically hear Dean grinning on the other side of the phone. 

“Thanks for getting me in trouble.” 

“Just doin’ my job angel.” Dean made some kissing noise on his side. 

“Uhuh.”

“I’ll talk to you later.” 

“I’ll see you later.” 

A few more mentions of hanging up before Castiel actually hung up with him. He was afraid to look up. Sure enough once he looked up they were staring, they had that ‘aww how cute’ look on their faces. He wanted to dig a hole and hide in it. He wasn’t embarrassed of the relationship, just of the attention. 

\------

The boys had to admit that even when they fit in as much as they could into their summer it just didn’t feel like enough time. They felt like it had flown by and they barely did anything. All the boys were headed out at different times so they couldn’t have one big goodbye where everyone headed out on the same day. Dean and Cas were going to be the first one’s out since they were driving and they had orientation for sports. Gad and Michael would be next but they’d be flying. Gordon, would be next, then Cole, and Benny would be driving out to college so for now he wouldn’t be moving. 

They tried their best to hang out and squeeze in as much time together as they could. Plans didn’t always work out but when they did they had the best of times. 

Finally the first big day came around. Dean had packed up the Impala with his stuff then drove over to Cas’s so they could pack up his stuff. The Winchester’s had decided to trust the boys and Mr.Novak and wouldn’t be flying out but they wanted to visit them sometime in the near future. 

As the boys walked out with the last of the stuff their friends were there waiting. Even Inias had dropped by, he and Cas had become really great friends. Charlie was there ready to hug the life out of all of them before they could leave, she herself was headed off to none other than MIT (No one was surprised when she got the acceptance letter). There was a round of ‘bro’ hugs and goodbyes. Mary almost refused to let them go towards the end. Anna was just as bad. Sammy looked close to tears and Cole looked like a kicked puppy. Gad and Michael were promising to visit the first chance they got. While Dean and Cas made Cole, Gordon and Benny promise they’d make a trip to Cali sometime. 

As exciting as it was to move away for the first time it was also scary. At least neither one of them would be doing it alone. They helped each other take that first hesitant step. Helped one another give that last goodbye face to face with their families, it would be a long time before they got to see each other again. They helped each other to not shut off the car when Mary and Anna actually did let out a few tears. 

Cas reached over and took Dean’s had as they made their way to the main highway. He took a deep breath and turned towards him. 

“Here we go.” 

“Here we go.” Dean smiled and squeezed his hand back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this oneshot. We're one step closer to seeing these boys off at college. I tried something a little bit different with the way I laid out the story. Instead of swapping between the boys perspectives with page breaks I used them as time skips. I wanted to test this out and see how you guys liked it. 
> 
> Hope you guys liked this one. Let me know in the comments and I'll see you guys on august 3rd with part 2 of the series. If you guys want to follow story updates and my artwork you can find me on twitter at NP_Infiniteart


End file.
